2nd chances
by little reilly
Summary: another tommy/kim fanfic Whats the chance of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart running into eachother after 9 years? But more importantly what will happen when they do? sorry notso good at summeries, especialy since its my first fanfic : Plz read and review!
1. new girl in town

Chapter 1

On The Road:

"You have been tapping your hand on the wheel all trip. Would you quit it!" complained Kristy.

"Sorry" Kim replied as she stopped tapping the wheel and gripped it firmly. "I'm just really nervous about coming back to California after all this time. By the way thanks for moving all the way cross country with me."

"No problem. I couldn't just let you go all the way to California without your best friend now could I? And besides Coach Schmidt welcomed us to transfer to his new Gym in Reef side if we wanted" Her roommate pointed out.

Kim smiled for a second but then it disappeared when she thought about all her friends she left back home, especially Tommy. It's been 9 years since they last saw each other, and since she wrote that letter.

"Yeah. But what if we run into Tommy or someone else? What will I say to them? I mean ever since I wrote that stupid letter I haven't gotten back any mail from anybody except Jason since he's like my big Bro and all." Kim explained with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Kim. That's history, remember? I don't think you should worry about seeing Tommy anyways, one thing I like about California is that it's a huge state, last time you told me Tommy and the gang lived up in angel grove, that's like two hundred miles away from Reefside. What's the chance you'll run into him?" Assured Kristy.

"I guess your rite" Kim replied to her friends reasoning and drove on cranking up the radio.

One Hour Later:

"Well here we are" announced Kim as she drove past the sign that read 'welcome to Reef Side!'

The two 25 year olds looked at their new home town as the past threw down town of Reefside. "I could get used to this." Angela claimed with Kim smiling and nodding her head in agreement.

As they pulled into the condo complex….

"Ok we are condo number 38 so our parking space should be rite over… there!" Kim sped up and swerved into the parking space.

At Haley's Cyber Café:

"What did you get for question 12?" Kira asked her friend Trent as they sat next to each other at the juice bar doing their chemistry homework together. "Trent?... Trent!" Kira finally turned around to find that her friend had once again fallen asleep on her. "And you wonder why I never want to be your lab partner in class" Kira whispered softly to the seemingly unconscious teen next to her. Kira then looked at her text book and back at Trent. With a devilish grin on her face, Kira closed her text book, picked it up and dropped it to the counter were Trent was comfortably resting his head. The book hit the counter with a slam waking Trent up with a shock.

"Oh I'm sorry sleeping beauty did I wake you?" Kira said sarcastically to her friend.

"Sorry Kira. Let's get this chem. home work done. Uh… what did u get for number 12?" Trent asked.

Kira rolled her eyes ignoring his question and went back to work.

Ethan was once again found were he usually was; playing the latest computer game on Haley's computers.

Conner was flirting with a girl sitting at one of the coffee tables in the middle of the room.

As for Tommy Oliver, now referred to as "Dr D", he was talking to Haley about how great it was now that they could get back to their normal lives, Unknowing that Kim had just moved into town.

AN: So that's chapter 1 of my 1st fanfic ever. Hope you like tell me if you want another chapter (=


	2. Meeting again followed by some panic

Back At The Apartments: 

"Ok that's the last of them." Kristy said to Kim as they finished putting the last of their boxes in their new condo.

"Great" replied Kim "Now, the moving company said they would be here with the rest of our stuff by 6pm, which gives us just enough time to explore the town. Hey, I saw a cool looking place called Haley's Cyber Space Café as we were driving through town on our way her. Wanna check it out with me?"

"Nah I thought I'd swing by the new gym that we'd be working at. Mind if I take the car?" asked Kristy.

"Sure, the Cyber Space Cafe is only a few blocks down from here so I can walk. I could use the exercise." told Kim, throwing her friend the keys as she began down the stairs of the complex and into the 90' sun.

As Kim walked down the main road of the town she looked around noticing all the cool restaurants, buildings and most important of all shops! As Kim approached the Cyber Café she opened the doors to find that the busy lunch rush had just com in. Kim scanned the room for a place to sit. (At this time Kerra, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Tommy were helping Haley finish up lunch orders)

Kim finally spotted an open stool across from were the gang was caching their breath from all the commotion, not noticing Tommy was in the group of people. The gang noticed the petite brunet looking down at the menu, her hair covering her face.

"Looks like we have a straggler" Haley pointed out to the group.

"I got this one" Conner said in his 'cool guys voice' that he used when ever he was about to flirt with a pretty girl."

"Leave the poor girl alone." Kerra begged Conner.

But it was too late. Connor walked up to the young women. "Can I help you?" he asked in his usual flirting tone.

"Umm yeah, sure could I get a Caesar salad wit dressing on the side and a strawberry smoothie?" Kim asked.

"No problem" Conner finished writing down the order. Uh can I get your name as well?"

"Yes its Kimberly Hart" replied the customer.

"Your new here aren't you?" Conner mentioned.

"Yeah, it's that obvious huh?" Kimberly blushed.

"Ehh its ok. You'll get used to it here in Reefside. It's a great place."

"I've heard that"

Conner made a charming smile at the young lady, as she pushed a piece of hair from her face. "I'll be rite back with your salad Miss." he said as he walked away. _Kimberly Hart….why does that name sound so familiar _Conner pondered to himself. As usual Conner decided shrug the feeling off and walk back to the others.

"So what's the order for?" Ethan asked ready to prepare it in the kitchen.

"One Caesar salad and a strawberry smoothie for a Miss Kimberly Hart." Conner announced. "Hey does that name sound familiar to any one?"

Tommy's face had gone blank as every one stared at their older friend. He looked over at the brunette reading the book she had gotten from one of the shelves. "Wow. I think that's the 1st time anyone has even touched a book on that shelf since I've been here" mentioned Haley. Kerra pulled Connor into him and whispered in his ear reminding him that Kimberly Hart was the one that Dr O. had mentioned in the video diary, that she was the pink ranger on his old team.

"Oh yeah, I thought I recognized her!" Conner remembered.

"You ok Dr O.?" Trent asked. "When is the last time you two saw each other?"

Tommy flash backed to the day Kim had left from Angel grove once again, after he and the rest of the power rangers rescued her and Jason that day, and then to the day were he had received the break up letter. "Doctor O.? Doctor O.?" He returned to the present as he heard his friends calling his name.

"Nine years."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Nine years. It's been nine years since we last saw each other." Dr. O. answered to the gang.

Without thinking Tommy picked up the smoothie and salad that had just been made and slowly mad his way over to the spot where Kimberly was sitting. "Here is your order Kim" Tommy said to her as if he were once again a teenager.

Kim closed the book, marking her page and setting it down next to her plate. "Wait how did you know I'm usually called Kim. Kim looked up to see the tall broad shouldered man looking down at her. At first she did not recognize him with his older look. "Hey do we know each other?" Kim questioned the young man.

"I think you might recognize me being about one inch shorter and having long hair." Tommy described, hoping she would remember him.

Kim's face went still as did Tommy's a couple of minutes ago. "Tommy." Kim said softly almost to quit to hear. "I…I got to go" Kim said chocking on her words so much she could almost not get them to come out. She placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter, picked up her satchel bag and hurried out of the Café as quick as she could.

"Wait Kim don't go!" but it was too late Kim was already gone.

"What was that about? I thought she would be happy to see Doctor O. after all this time." Kerra claimed not knowing along with the rest of the team, the history between him and Kimberly.

"It's a long story guys" Haley said to the teens "I'll tell you about it later"

Kim Rushing Back To the Condo:

"I can't believe it!" Kim thought to her self as she fought to hold back the tears of panic. "Out of all the places in California, Out of all the people I could see in California, I had to run into him! This is what I was afraid of! What am I going to do now? I know sooner or later I'll run into him again!" Kim thought to herself considering Reef side wasn't exactly the biggest town in CA.

As each thought came rushing to her head, she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized something, _she _broke up with _him. _On the other hand that was only because...Kim thought to herself ...because of the lie she told in the letter. Of course that was about 9 years ago; she knew that they had both moved on with their lives. She was happy wear she was and Tommy had seemed to be to.

Not knowing what to do she took out her cell phone to call Kristy when she noticed the time in the center of there screen. 5:50 the digital clock read.

"Shoot!" Kim sad out loud realizing she needed to get back to help Kristy out with the moving van. Kim ran back to new condo complex a couple blocks away from where she was.

She made across the street and into the parking lot wear she saw her roommate Kristy talking to a man as she finished signing some papers.

"There you are Kimberly!" Kristy said as she gave the clipboard back to the large delivery man standing next to her. "I was starting to think you weren't going to show!"

"Sorry I'm a little late, I kinda ran into someone today" Kim explained as the walked into their new apartment that had just been finished being refurbished.

"What do you mean?" Kristy Questioned as both of them plopped on the couch in the center of the main room.

"Well I walked into the Cyber Café and sat down at the juice bar. Then this teenager who works their started to flirt with me and take my order. 10 minutes after I give him my order guess who shows up with my food! Yeah Tommy! Out of all people! So I made up some lame excuse telling him I had to go. I didn't know what to do and I saw it was getting late so I came bake here." Kim said so rapidly you almost couldn't understand. (Luckily, Kristy had to deal with Kim like this every time she got in a panic so she knew how to deal with it.)

After Kim finished telling Kristy her story she went on, again freaking out "What am I going to do Kris! I made a fool of myself! I mean I know both him and I moved on in all but it's just so awkward. I mean we both have our own lives now and we both seem to Pretty content with them and…."

Before Kim had the chance to get another word out of her mouth she felt a slap across the face, realizing it was her friend Kristy's way of telling her to shut up. (This is what Kristy would do when ever Kim would be in a rambling panic.)

"Thanks" Kim said as she brushed her cheek where it had been smacked.

"No Problem. Now that we moved on from that…. I know what you must being going threw Kim but you need to just calm down. I know it's been a while since you either seen or talked to each other but you said it yourself you BOTH moved on. BOTH of you are FRIENDS now, so there should be nothing to worry about!" Kristy explained in a reassuring friend voice as she emphasized some of the words.

"You know what?" Kim shouted as she stood up from the couch "You're absolutely right! We both have new lives now. We are both happy. Why shouldn't we be friends? Why should I have to make things more complicated than they have to be?"

"And so what are you going to do next time you see your FRIEND Tommy Oliver?" Her friend chanted in an enthusiastic, pep talk tone of voice.

"I'm going to talk to him like a normal friend!" Kim screamed in the same tone.

"That's my Girl! Yeah!" Kristy screamed in a rather guyish voice.

"Yeah!" Kim screamed back.

As they finished up the manly yelling, both friends did not notice how overwhelmed they had gotten and ended up giving each other a guyish chest bunt. It didn't work out as well as it would have if they were guys considering they were women and had women parts. Next thing they new they new, they were on the floor in pain at the dumb mistake they just made.

"Ow that was really dumb" Kim groaned as she realized just how caught up in the moment she and her friend had gotten.

"Ughhhhh" Kristy replied back to Kim "Yeah I guess we should just stick to being girls." She and Kim got up rubbing there chests.

"Yeah right…..So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kim said tiredly and sore from her long day.

"Great idea" Kristy agreed as both the two walked to their own bedrooms still in pain from the recent incident.

AN: sot that's the 2nd chapter ..hoped you liked it! BTW forgive me if I don't right as often…busy schedule with being in high school now and everything so yeah. Try to update ASAP (=


End file.
